Kakashi I Love You!
by LovelyChanru
Summary: Well, this story is about Minato who is in love with Kakashi 16 year old  but he thinks that Kakashi is in love with a white haired ANBU boy. When Kakashi showed up late to train Minato and the gang go find out why. After they find out how will Minato be?


**Title: **Kakashi I Love You!

**Note:** After failing working on my story of Minato thinking about what's under Kakashi's mask. I think the reason I can't write about that is because I know how he looks under his mask. So I ended up writing a romance story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Minato or Kakashi if I did Minato and Kakashi would have loved one another so very dearly. Damn I wish I owned that show right about now.

**Minato's POV**

I'm laying on the grass looking at the beautiful bright colored sky. I glared at the sky and the stars shining like pearls in the sky. It's a beautiful night with the stars out looking out on you. It would be so romantic if it was only me and Kakashi.

I guess the God's never liked me because on my right is Rin. She was laying down looking up at the sky smiling at it and her eye's glowing as the star's light hit her eyes.

I moved my head above a bit and saw Obito smiling like an idiot. He had his orange goggles on and is looking at Rin. I smiled at the young love they seem to be having right now.

The only bad thing is that Obito loves Rin, Rin love Kakashi, Kakashi love... I don't know, and I love Kakashi.

I have noticed that it's some weird shape going on. I wished I knew what shape it was. I wonder who Kakashi likes though. It's been bothering me.

What if he likes Obito? They are always fighting and sometimes people say that when people hate each other and then they turn into love.

Which I hope it's a complete lie I don't want Kakashi to be in love with an idiot. Well, he's not an idiot he's just annoying so it's hard to believe that Kakashi can be in love with someone like that! He's so childish as well, what can Kakashi see in that childish loser.

Wait now that I think about it I'm twenty one and I behave like a child as well and Kakashi is sixteen and behave like an adult.

Wait Obito and I act the same childish and fun. Kakashi seems like he can't stand that! What am I thinking!

I can stand a chance against Obito. Oh God, what the hell am I thinking? I know that I can get Kakashi if I wanted to but I just need to make sure that he loves me and not someone else. Hopefully he won't love Obito or some other idiot.

Well, I known Kakashi since he was just a young cute small little boy. So, I guess I win. I can get Kakashi the Obito. I just need to make sure that Kakashi isn't in love with anybody else. Wait! There is this boy that Kakashi's friends with. God, what's the brat's name. It was something with an K.

Which I find kind of cute if they fall in love. Which I hope that never happens when I'm dead I hope that happens. Now, I remember the brat's name.

Kira.

I never really liked that name because of that boy. He is taller then Obito. He has hair white as a snow all spiked up (A/N: Think about Sasori's hair in white) and in his hair he has black high lights. He has fair tan skin with sky blue eyes like mine. The clothes that he wears is the official ANBU clothes. Did I say that he's an ANBU member?

I think the reason that it seems like Kakashi has a crush on Kira is because he's older and an ANBU member. Well, let me clear my mind off of Kakashi and Kira.

As I glanced around I saw that Rin has fallen a sleep. I smiled at her and glance to see Obito sleeping on his side. I looked to see if Kakashi was still there. Sometimes at times like this Kakashi leaves with out me noticing or he goes off with Kira.

I growled at the teenage boy Kira. I looked to see that Kakashi was still there. He was sleeping his little chest was moving up and down and I smiled.

I touched his cheek and smiled it was warm I guess he was blushing. I smiled I picked up Rin and put her on my right shoulder. I also picked up Obito and put him on my left shoulder.

I took a hold of Kakashi and carried him. I walked to Rin's house and handed her to her father. I walked to the Obito's clan and handed him to his father. Who wasn't ever pleased at seeing him fall a sleep or being carried home by his sensei.

I carried Kakashi all the way home. As I opened the door with the key that I keep just in case, if something ever happened or he wants to do something to himself. I opened the door and went straight to his living room and layed him down on his couch I smiled.

I took off his forehead protector and kissed his forehead. I left the room and went to my own place. As I entered my own house and sat down on my bed. When I layed down my thoughts went from today's stars to Kakashi and Kira. I just wondered if they loved each other.

What if they were in a relationship? No I think Kakashi would tell me if he's in a relationship. No, wait what if he wants to hide it? Would he even do such a thing? I think he wouldn't.

I don't think he would date some ANBU member just because he kind of has a fetish for a guy strange and handsome. What am I a baked ramen? Just because Kira seems charming doesn't mean shit! Well, I hope it doesn't. I rolled over to the side on my bed and went to sleep.

Dreaming about Kakashi.

When my alarm clock ringed early in the morning I ended up punching it. Once I did that I slept for five more minutes. What harm can that do? I have soon found out in what was the harm of sleeping more.

Once I got to the training ground I looked and saw that Rin was here but Kakashi wasn't here. I guess he was sleeping or just running a bit late. We waited 30 minutes more and looked to see Obito running to us waving his hand in the arm I frowned a bit.

Meanwhile, I waited a few more minutes and I was beginning to get fearful of what might have happen to Kakashi because he is never late. Obito looked at me with some worried in his eyes he opened his mouth to tell me something.

"Sensei, Where's Kakashi."

"I don't know, Obito."

Rin looked at us both she knew that we are worried about Kakashi being late. That's it I can't wait I went walking to Kakashi's house Rin and Obito are hot on my tail.

I came close to his door and stuck in the key in turned it and held my hand on the door knob. I started to think what if someone stunk in Kakashi's house and the person is still in there. I looked over Rin and Obito I moved my head a bit to tell them to get in kill mode.

I smiled at Obito reached out for a blade and Rin had her green charka running through her hands. I open the door and looked in and took quick looks around the living room and in the main hall to the kitchen and the second main hall to Kakashi's bedroom.

We tip toed in as quite as possible I then notice that Obito was really into this. I smiled so he does care about Kakashi after all. When we reached to Kakashi's bedroom I open the door to a crack.

I looked into his room, the lamp on his nightstand was still on. I looked at the bed I saw Kakashi's small little body laying on his bed. I looked at his chest to see if he was still breathing and he was but then I noticed a hand.

It wasn't Kakashi's hand because the hand was covered in the dark color of the ANBU uniform. The hand didn't have the sliver armor of the ANBU clothes.

I glared at that hand and looked up to see that it was Kira. My eyes went wide as I looked at Obito and Rin who were bending down to see what was happening between the cracks. I could tell Rin's eyes were wide because she stopped breathing for a moment.

I heard hard heavy breathing I looked down to see that it was Obito's breathing. I think he was mad for what I think because he thought Kira had hurt Kakashi in some way.

I glared at the bed. I noticed that Kakashi was on his side his back facing Kira and Kira was on his side with his chest pressed up against Kakashi's back. He had also layed his head on stop of Kakashi's sliver haired mess.

I slam open the door. When the door hit the wall of Kakashi's room it made a big bang. Kira and Kakashi woke up as if they been thrown cold water at there face.

Kira held on close to Kakashi and started to look around I guess he was making sure that he wasn't being under attack.

"Well, look at this?" Obito said with some anger in his voice.

I looked at him in a silent way to ask him if he was alright. Obito nodded I think he was mad at the point that Kakashi would sleep with Kira. Or better yet have sex with Kira.

"Shut up Obito!" Kakashi yelled.

"What is it that you guys want?" Kira had said in a mellow tone and held on to Kakashi as tight as he could.

Kakashi started breathing hard because of the tightness of the hold he has over Kakashi.

"I was worried about you Kakashi, but just finding out that you were have sex with Kira. I guess I'm not that worried after all." Obito yelled back at him.

"..." Pure white silence came from Kakashi and his face had turned in to a light red.

"What the hell? Obito have you gone crazy Kakashi and I didn't have sex." Kira had said and let go of Kakashi to let him breath a bit because it was clear that he was getting mad.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" I screamed with my anger getting the best of me.

Everybody left as fast as possible. Kakashi looked at me with his dark gray eyes and I looked at him with my deep blue eyes.

I walked over to him and sat down his bed and looked at him with a face that can scare anybody. Kakashi just looked at me with this scared face I think he thought that I was going to yell at him. Well I am thinking about yelling at him because of what is happening right now.

I really have no idea what is happening because of all of this. Did Kakashi really have sex with Kira? Now I bet he wouldn't do such a think well not at this age.

I looked over at him to see if there was anything on him that would mean that he had sex with the other male. After spending a good twenty minutes just looking at him making sure that he has nothing on him. We started to talk.

"Kakashi, what happen?" I asked nice and simple giving him a chance to answer my question.

"Sensei I didn't have sex with Kira. He came in last night and we started talking. He was telling me all about his mission that he had a few nights ago. When he was done telling me what happen I told him he could sleep with me. I didn't want for him to sleep on my couch because it felt like stone. So we slept on my bed." Kakashi looked at me with tears in his eyes. He looked so scared.

"I understand Kakashi." I said and thought what Kakashi told me over and it does seem like something innocent. I smiled at his I felt so stupid.

I thought his boy was having sex with another male. I taught him better then that and of course being the good student that he is. He did pay attention.

I smiled at him and hugged him to tell him that everything is alright to make sure that he knows that I'm not mad at what he did I was just glad that he didn't have sex with the other white haired boy.

I kissed his messy sliver locks. He looked up at me and I can tell behind that mask that he is smiling.

" Kakashi." I started but I felt like I would never finish this.

He looked at me and waited for me to tell him.

"What is it, Sensei?" I looked at him and he stayed looking at him and I smiled and I know I'm going to finish this and tell him how I feel.

"I love you. I have always loved you for such a long time. I just didn't know when to tell you but I guess this time is better then nothing."

I threw out my famous fox grin and he looked at me with shock in his eyes. I waited for him to say something back to me it made me feel like I been waiting for an hour. When I thought he didn't want me or he was really in love with Kira.

He kissed me.

I kissed him back this is what I been waiting for. We kissed for five minutes straight and we ended up pulling away for air.

We both smiled at each other. Kakashi had this shy smile and cute little pink blush on his face and I had a goofy smile.

"How long, Kakashi?" I asked. He blushed more then he had been blushing.

"For six years." He says as we kissed again.

Finally, now Kakashi is mine and nobody is going to take him away.

**End of story.**

**Note: **YAY! I rock I'm doing so good at these stories I hope you enjoy and tell me if you think I can do a better job at this paring and tell me if you guys had enough of this paring. I'm glad that people like my stories and all that thank you so much it means a lot to me when I see that people have my stories on favorites or you people review or is on story alert thank you so much! Review tell me what I did wrong to fix this stupid thing.


End file.
